Inuyasha's 63 Way'sStep's to Kill you're Compute
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Inuyasha is left home alone while Kagome goes to work. He end s up playing around on the computer and well it freezes! Our young 12 deamon friend just hates when that happens!


**AN: DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inu yasha or his gang! **

**Inu-yasha's 63 Way's/Step's to Kill you're Computer! (And Maybe the rest of your house)**

1) First type happily away on you're computer, while having a window for e-bay open, then try to save.

2) Then the computer freezes on you and you glare at it evilly and dangerously.

3) When the computer doesn't respond to this you angrily unplug you're computer and throw it out you're window.

4) Then go make yourself some popcorn.

5) While you're eating you're popcorn an idea pop's in to you're head for a story or a way to try and kill you're brother or decide between girlfriends.

6) This shows that you have calmed down.

7) So you walk out of the kitchen rubbing of the popcorn's butter from you're hands on to your red shirt, while heading to you're computer down the hallway and around the corner.

8) You reach were you're computer should be siting on it's stand.

9) Then you see it isn't there and you see you're broken window of you're sliding door in you're room.

10) You're first thought is a thief took it you reach for you're cell phone about to call 9-1-1.

11) 9-1 then you remember something important.

12) You threw you're computer out the window.

13) You step over the broken glass cutting your foot and not realizing it for you are a hanyo.

14) You stare down at your computer in anger of how it upset you so easely that you threw it out the window.

15) You throw it inside out of the cold and plug it back in hoeping it will still work keep your fingers crossed

16) By some meracle it turns on to your blue screen with the tetsiga and your friends as a background.

17) You smile at your computer saying what a good girl it is and stroking it gently as if it were a dog.

18) You sit down to keep typing and then you realise something, you've forgotten your idea because it took to long for your computer to load up.

19) You become angry again this time with yourself.

20) Instead of throwing or hiting your computer you hit your head on the wall.

21) You realise this isn't helping so you sit down and just start typing randomly.

22) You see that you have reseived an e-mail.

23) You click it.

24) The e-mail reads:  
_Inu-yasha if you are still being a two timing twit you will go no were in life and your older brother Sesshomaru will end up killing you and eating your guts while he steals your girlfriend your rejecting for a dead woman.  
-From carring friends that would prefer to stay annonamus._

25) As fury begins to rise within you you remember your ideas and type them down furiously as a new one comes to mined:  
_Kill Sesshomaru with a frying pan  
Decide wich girlfriend you want with a roshambow  
Torture your supposad 'friends' Miroku, Sango and Shippo_

26) Another e-mail pops up as you have just begun to calm down.

27) You depate wether to read it or not you end up clicking it to fined it saying this:  
_Dear Inu-yasha,  
It's Kikyo I'm ditching you for Naraku because he actually is so much cooler than you and I never even liked you any way, who would? Your a complete idiot and I hope you're idiot girlfriend and you live happily ever after while I live with my handsome and smart Naraku. Why did I act like I liked you? Because you do have a hot boddy and sexy dog ears that are so much fun to pet.  
sincerly your dead reserested ex-girlfriend Kikyo._

28) You lose it.

29) You go in to a rampage realising that Miroku and Sango were right about Kikyo.

30) You look around your room 8 hours later.

31) You see your room in a complete disaster, 'Wow did I do this?' you think as you see that your computer is the only thing still alive in your room and now has10 new messages.

32) You decide to ignore the messages not wanting eny more bad news and go back to your list:  
_Praise Miroku, Sango and Shippo for beaing truthfull with you then hit them over head.  
Ask Kagome out  
Beat Koga to a pulp with a baseball bat.  
Then make sure Kagome doesn't yell at you.  
Finish collecting jewl shards and kick Narakus butt.  
_

33) Your computer freezes again

34) You take 5 minutes of deap breathing as you try to calm yourself.

35) When that doesn't work you go back to the kitchen and get some water and grab a cup of insteant noodle Kagome left you in the cubbord.

36) You feel better now and return to your computer while shuvving noodles in your mouth.

37) You see that you now have 11 messages you click the message thing and decide to read one from Miroku against your bettter judgement:  
_You are a fool! Kagome is at work and told me to tell you she misses you dearly! Isn't she a sweat heart? You should stop breaking that poor girls heart or that Koga guy, or another guy like me, may steal her from you._

38) You shake your head glad it wasnt a horrid letter like the last one he sent you with porn sites, and then send him a message in respons saying:  
_If you dare touch her I'll rip your spine from your back and feed it to the dogs, if Koga touches her I have a baseball bat and a few other objects to kill him with. And if another guy touches her or tries to steal her? Well there gonna regret the day they were born!_

Miroku respons rather quickly:  
_I'll make sure to warn the other guys (ya right). But I know I wont touch her! (crossing fingers behined back) Hehehe! Aren't I your best friend? You can share her right? Just kidding! I have Sango enyway! Gets slapped across face She gives me enough trouble rubbs sweling cheek. Hey did you like the last website I sent you? Try this one! I know you'll love it._

You shake your head while craddeling it in your hadn. '_Did I speak too soon when I said at least he hadn't sent me a porn site?'_

39) Now fealing comfoted you decide to look threw the rest of your mail couragesly.

40) Most of it turns out to be junk.

41) The two messages out of the ten remaining that werent junk you desided to read one was from:  
E-mail: You are such a loser!!!!!!!!!!! I am an angle!!!!! Did you now the muffin man has five different lanes? Srry to bug you buddy I was just bored!!! XD And drunk silly:P!! Don't you wish you were? I better go on to my big buitiful bed I see starts, starrrttrs Aren't they pretty??? from Kojoaoki ojo.

you wonder to yourself did he mean stars? And who the hell is Kojaoki ojo? Did Miroku give him my e-mail? I'll kill him!

The seconed e-mail: E-mail: Hey My sexy Inu boy! I'll be home soon and I love you but theres something I have to tell you its important its about...

42) Youre computer freezes and wont scroll down so you can read the rest of what Kagome wanted to say

43) You try frantecly to scroll down it wont let you.

44) Then your computer screen blacks out, it has officially turned off.

45) You give up! All your anger comes out you rip your computer out throw it in the microwave were it wont fit.

46) Since it won't fit you take it and squish it and shuve it in forcefully.

47) You cook it for two minutes as you here the electric sparks you cackle evely.

48) When the beeper goes off you pull it out sparks flying you throw it in the living room run back in to your room to grab something.

49) You come back out with the Tetsiga in your hand and go for the sparked computer which has now lit fire to your couch.

50) First thing you do is cut it in to four equal peaces and then cut thouse peaces in to smaller ones.

51) Then when you have over twenty small peaces you take them and put five down the garbage disposal, five down the toilet, the bigest five peaces stay in the living room and the remaining five are barried in your back yards pipe line and thrown on top of the electrical wires were they fall back down to earth without you noticing because you have turned back in to the house.

52) You cackle even louder not realising that your garbage disposal is clogged and is now eating your silver wear as well, your toilet is over flowing and your back yard is an electrical mine field were if you were to step enywere, if a human were to, they'd be fried to a crisp.

53) You remember that you still have five huge peaces left in the living room and you go back to figure out what to do with them still not realising your house is on fire, overflowing, electricly mined fielded, and eating your brand new silver wear.

54) You think! And think, and think, and think, and think, until..."I GOT IT!"

55) You put all the peaces in a bag and go to the garage to get your car keys.

56) You drive out of the drive way and hightail it down the highway, without the bag.

57) No one at home

58) You park your car back in the drive way, put your keys back on there hook in the garage and head back to your room with a box in your hand.

59) You go to were your old computer stood and open the box and take out a..."TADA! A NEW IMPROVED COMPUTER THAT WON'T FREEZ ON YOU!" and plug it in.

60) You happily creat a whole new seting for your computer including a background with your beloved girlfriend Kagome.

61) Your playing around on your computer and selling the five big peaces left from your old computer on e-bay, some idiot is offering you one-thousand and four hundred dollars and keeps going up when you tell him it's not high enough for a cuality cut peace. Then you realize you didn't get to finish Kagomes e-mail so you go get it. It reads:  
E-mail: Hey My sexy Inu boy! I'll be home soon and I love you but theres something I have to tell you its important its about the computer, makesure that you leave the documents I saved on the hard drive alone! Okay? And I just cleaned the house so don't make a mess okay? Thanks hun! I'll be home at seven love ya's bye!

62) You stare at the computer in dumb shock as you re-read the message and look at the clock, it's six forty-one. An electris spark hits your head, as you feal water under your feet and a flame at your red shirt then you here the screatching of dying silver were.

63) You look away from your computer and look at your surroundings. A fealing of dread twists in your gut, "She's ganna kill me with her bare hands!"

-------------

AN: Ya okay it makes no sence and I was really bord but I guess it's okay. I'm thinking I could make it in to a whole story or fit this in to one story but with more detail and writen better what do you all think? let me know


End file.
